Illness
by Hotwire the Mechanic
Summary: Shikamaru is one night visited by something that will change his life forever. Is it really an illness? Read and see if anyone will ever find a cure.
1. The start of it all

It was the middle of the night when Shikamaru opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. 'Again? Why am I waking before the alarm clock?' he thought to himself as he glanced to the side to see the time. '2:59? How troublesome…' Shikamaru turned to the side and pulled his blankets over him and laid still. The seconds passed by slowly but surly as the clock hit 3.

Shikamaru moved once more and sniffed the air as a new scent entered his room. 'Burning? What the- No ones awake.' He sat up in his bed and looked at his door. The smoky smell got stronger causing him to get up and put on his pants.

'I guess I should see what's going on… How troublesome…' He opened his door and stepped into the hallway with a sudden foreboding feeling overwhelming him. He shook it off and went down the hallway into the kitchen.

'Nothing burning…' He looked around just to make sure but then the scent disappeared. Shikamaru looked at the stove just to be sure that it wasn't on and shrugged it off when he found that it wasn't. He made his way out of the kitchen and back down the hall once again to his bed. He shut his door just enough to leave it a little ajar in case there would be a fire. After slipping off his pants, he slipped into the now cooled covers.

He was just about to lie down when he heard the creaking of springs and a heavy weight on the bottom of his bed. He looked at it in surprise and was about to get up as the invisible object made its way up to him.

"What the-" He stood up but somehow the object had pulled him back down against the bed and laid upon the top of his body.

The air in his lungs was forced out by the weight as the thing pressed down fully against his stomach. Shikamaru struggled to get out from under it but the creature grabbed his throat in order to keep him still. His hands went up to his neck in attempt to pry them off only to be pulled down to leave no room for success.

The object ripped off Shikamaru's clothing and covered his body with its own. Shikamaru's eyes widened as the creature seemed to melt over his body and burn its way into his skin. Shikamaru tried to yell but the creature's hand that was around his neck compressed it enough that barely any air went into his burning lungs. The creature inched its way further into his body, into his very mind and soul, at each passing second. The hand left only to go into his throat and clasp his windpipe.

Shikamaru's vision began to blur from the lack of air when just then it let go. A burning sensation scorched his body from the inside and out to cause him to arch his back and scream in agony.

His parents opened the door to see their son in this state. "Shikamaru!" his mother called out.

He fell back onto the bed to see her rush over to his aid. Every part of his throbbing and burning body slowly became numb as his mothers caring hands went to his face in concern and worry. Only then was Shikamaru thrown into the familiar black abyss.

A few days had passed and Shikamaru's team had yet to see the lazy ninja of Konoha. Ino was actually starting to become concerned about him.

"Where is he? It's been three days! Surely he'd be back by now!" Ino yelled. Asuma looked at the steamed up blonde before him.

"He's probably sick from the flu. It's been going around lately. If he has it then he should get as much rest as he can in order to get well… Unless you want to catch it too." Ino cringed at the thought of herself hunched over the toilet all day.

"Maybe we should visit him?" Choji suggested, hoping that they would be able to see his bedridden friend. Asuma pondered over it for a moment.

"I guess we should." Choji smiled and ate another potato chip from his bag."Come on. Get your weapons." Asuma said. Ino stared at him in disbelief.

"Go visit him? We'll get sick!" Asuma once again turned his attention to her.

"We'll only get sick if we stay there too long. Gather your weapons and get ready to leave. No complaints." Asuma ordered. Ino let out a 'hmph' and did as he said sure enough.

Less the 10 minutes later at Shikamaru's house

Shikamaru's mother opened the door to the three that were waiting outside. "Is Shikamaru here?" Choji asked.

The mothers face seemed to have darkened some and nodded. "Yes. He's in his room."  
She let them in and through the house and to the hallway with his bedroom with the three behind her. "He's been… I guess you could call it ill lately."

"Call it? What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Ino asked. Shikamaru's mother smiled meekly at her.

"Why don't you take a look for yourselves? His room is right here." She said indicating to the brown door to her right. "If you need anything, we'll be in the living room."

Asuma looked after her in curiosity but put it to the back of his mind when Ino opened the door to Shikamarus room.

"Oh god, Shikamaru… What happened to you to you?"


	2. Attack of the possesed

AC- Hiya peoples! What's up? Lately my writing has been getting a bit crappy but please try to bear with me! I don't have an editor so I have to do it my self.. (cry) and I'm not good at that… That's why I'm failing English….

English teacher- No, it's just that you never have your note cards and don't turn your work in on time…

AC- 0.o ..Oh…. Urm… HERE'S THE STORY!

Shikamaru sat in the far corner of his bed with his arms bent around his pulled up leg up and his usual senbon undone to leave his hair laying down to his shoulders. All that he was wearing was a pair of loose brown pants. Asuma went over to the younger boy to get a better look at his condition, even if he hid his face from them. Choji stared at his friend from the doorway in shock of Shikamaru's physical appearance, same as Ino. Burns covered most of Shikamaru's body as well as cuts of various sizes. Bruises were patched in random places among his tanned skin.

"Look at me, Shikamaru." Asuma said. Shikamaru did no such thing. Asuma touched the younger boys arm and only then did Shikamaru's head snap up. His eyes were wide and darkened by what looked like as lack of sleep. Asuma leaned closer to get a better look.

The hair over Shikamaru's forehead and some of his face seemed to cover a blood red mark that resided in the center of his forehead. Shikamaru took at Asuma's face with an emotion of fear and pressed back as far as he could to the wall behind him.

Asuma looked at his student in concern. "What is it?" he asked.

Shikamaru just clutched his head and began to gasp for air as if in pain.

Choji came into the room, also concerned. "Shikamaru?"

A swirl of black chakra grew around his body and forced his hair and pants around as if gravity didn't seem to exist. Ino stood out in the doorway as if she were frozen by the sight.

Now becoming alarmed, Asuma grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders in attempts to snap him out of what ever it was that he seemed to be in. "Shikamaru!" he shouted.

Shikamaru's head shot over to his face, his eyes a blood red instead of the usual black. His eyebrows furrowed together to glare at Asuma's hands that gripped his arms. A growl that was neither human nor animal escaped his throat.

"Nai yume porashise ecumadore." Shikamaru hissed with a voice that was both his and some sort of females.

He pulled out of Asuma's grip and somehow managed to defy the laws of gravity as he climbed up the wall and to the ceiling corner. Choji took a step back in fear of his friends behavior and bumped into Ino.

Ino, after finally requiring her senses back, ran into the room and looked up at him, "Shikamaru! Knock it off!"

Shikamaru's gaze went over to her and his body slowly disappeared. Ino looked behind her to see if he had left and then looked back in front to find his crimson red eyes gazing into her very soul. She let out a shriek in surprise and fell backwards. He let out a growl and slowly began to advance towards her.

Asuma went behind him and twisted his arms around his back. "Shikamaru! Stop this! I won't hesitate to hurt you!"

Shikamaru quickly thrashed his legs about and did something unexpected. While his chest faced Ino, his hips and legs turned a 180 degree angle and began to kick at Asuma in attempt to escape his grasp.

Choji went over to Ino to see if she was all right and took her out into the hall where Shikamaru's mother came down and turned into the room to see her son being held by Asuma. She went up to him and lifted up the hair that covered his forehead and touched what looked like a bat shaped tattoo. Shikamaru let out a yell of both anguish and pain as the mark begun to glow somewhat and the aura die down. His legs kicked Asuma's stomach, forcing him to let go, and fell to the floor. His spine and bones made sickening cracking sounds as his legs moved back to their natural position and hands reached up to his face and began clawing at the mark desperately.

Choji looked over to his friend in confusion and worry as body became limp on the ground. Shikamaru's mother kneeled down to him and slowly ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Ino sat up and looked over to them. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Shikamaru's mother looked up at the platinum blonde. "I don't know."

Asuma squatted next to Shikamaru to get a better look at the mark as it slowly began to turn black.

"Do you mind telling us what you do know? …Or at least some observations you've made?" Asuma asked, eyes still fixed on the mark.

The mother continued to look at the boy as his breathing began to take a more normal pace. "…It all happened three days ago at three o'clock A.M."

AC- (is walking around with a blowtorch, kunai, and spork in pursuit of the teacher) Where is she..?

Teacher- (jumps out of the bushes and runs like mad)

AC- YOU WILL NOT RUIN THE MINDS OF THE YOUNGINGS! (chases after her while laughing like a maniac)

Announcer guy- Abandoned child would greatly enjoy it if you left a review. It will inspire her to finish this story for those who read it. She will also accept flames from those who wish she would just die.

AC- …..I need a new announcer…. (continues chase) See you in the next chapter!


	3. Author Note

AC: Hello to my dear readers. Sorry it's been a while for me to update but I have been grounded from the computer…. Grr… I hate it when this happens. It will be a while before I'm aloud back on so be sure to look for the updates! Ja mata!

Niomi: What do ya mean 'Ja mata?' This ones over already!

AC: Yep! I was just informing peo-

Niomi: (pissed) YOU HAD BETTA START WRITING WOMAN! WE'RE ALL WAITING!

AC: SOON! Oh… Answers to the Reveiws!

**Greenday24: **

**AC: **This does have a lot of that movie in it doesn't it? Well I'll tell you why. I rented it and got inspired! ….Bleh… That sounds like I'm so full of myself… But yeah. I does have some parts in it that was taken from the movie…. Aside from that, thanks for the help for a maybe later chappy.

**Star's Dreams: **

**AC: **Everything will be explained in the third or fourth chapter. Just wait.

Shikamaru: (rolls eyes) Who hasn't heard of that line before…

Ac: And NOW I take my leave. You'll find out who Niomi is later. (gasp) Oh my god! Who is she!


	4. Yoshino's Surprise

AC: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I was grounded… (sigh) I hate it when that happens… The mom is be Yoshino. (smile) And the dad I know is Shikato. I'm just saying that for those who don't know it so that you won't get confused later on.

Announcer: AC doesn't own Naruto. If she did then Gaara, Naruto, and most of the male characters would be owned by her and do all of her bidding. Be happy.

AC: (kills evil announcer guy) I HATE YOU! DON'T SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME! (cries in a corner)

(Naruto pops out of a pothole)

Naruto: (smile) And while the physco person is over there, let's start this chapter before she comes back.

"It all began around three days ago at three a.m." Yoshino began. "Me and my husband were asleep in our beds when we were abruptly awoken by the sound of something heavy hitting the wall. We both got out of our beds and headed over to Shikamaru's room too see what was wrong but the door was locked. Shikato called out his name a few times and even tried to break down the door but he was thrown back each time by something similar to… a shield or something."

"I heard his screams go down abruptly and the sound of him hitting the wall again. So we both tried again, finally getting through. He was on his bed with his back arched like he was in pain but no sound came out until a few seconds later when he let out another yell like he was dying." Yoshino squirmed a little before continuing on.

"I went over to him to see if he was okay… but when I got a good look at him he had all these cuts and bruises all over his body. I didn't know what to do… just then he closed his eyes and started to go pale. I thought he was dying.. But a second later his eyes opened but they were different.. Demonic… He growled at me and his body began changing.'

'His canines got sharp as steel knives, his nails grew and sharpened, and his skin even when to a more…. Feminine shade… He also grew a red fox tail and the ears of one as well. We both didn't know what to do so we waited for a moment to see what would happen… That's when he first attacked me.." Yoshino stopped for a moment and lifted the bottom of her shirt to show the three her bandaged waist.

Asuma's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she covered it back up and let out a sigh.

"He went crazy after that… Basically like the way that he was acting to you today. We had to knock him out as well as you did then strap him too a bed so he wouldn't do anymore damage." Yoshino looked down at the floor sadly. "I never thought that I'd ever need to do that…"

Asuma looked at her. "You said that he had these fox-like features from his body… Where did they go?"

Yoshino looked back up to him. "I don't know… But after we knocked him out they sunk back into his skin and he turned to normal again… and that was the only time that happened too…"

Ino went up to Shikamaru's body and took a look at the mark on his forehead. "This…. It looks like he was overshadowed….." Her blue eyes widened.

Asuma looked at her in surprise."You know what this is?" He asked her.

Ino snapped out of her stare and shook her head. "No… I don't know.." she said as she took a step back near Chouji, who hasn't said a thing for a while.

Asuma looked at the wall in thought. "It's… almost like the work of a demon. But there's no way that can happen… Demons don't exist.."

"Actually…" A hushed voice said. Everyone looked down to see Shikamaru fully awake. "That's… exactly what this is…"


	5. Demon Within

**AC: Hiya everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. One I'm grounded and still am not allowed on and two, we had a virus on here that crashed our computer. It's all fixed now though. Yippee!! Well! Here the announcer person!**

**Announcer guy: AC is not the creator or owner of Naruto or Naruto characters except for Niomi.**

**AC: (Is now torturing the announcer guy very slowly) HOW DARE YOU!!! CURSE YOU COPYRIGHTS!!!**

'**_Blah' _**Niomi speaking to Shikamaru in his head

'Blah' Shikamaru thinking or talking to Nimoi in his head/ anyone just plain thinking

"Blah" Speaking out loud to other people

Illness

Chapter 4

Shikamaru sat up, looking at the floor instead of the concerned faces staring down at him. "Niomi is a fox demon and human hybrid. She took over my body just earlier."

Yoshino glared at her battered son in anguish and disbelief. "And you choose now to talk about it? Why couldn't you have said something before?" She yelled to the poor boy.

Shikamaru chose then to look at his mothers face. His eyes were cold and serious, the usual relaxed and bored expression temporarily gone from his features. "Because she wouldn't let me. Whenever I tried, she'd take over my body and attack you. I gave up on trying because I didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of me. The only reason she's letting me tell you now is because she's letting me take my try at getting you to leave her alone." He said with a frown. "She thinks my body is weak so she has to protect it by isolating me from other people until she can manage to leave my body."

Ino's gaze never left from Shikamaru as she took in the information that she needed. Shikamaru could feel her eyes boring into him, exciting him for a reason unknown to him. Assuming it was just Niomi playing with his emotions, he brushed it aside and carried on. "The only way to do that is to dig up her body in the outskirts of Konohagakure. I don't know what else is needed but I do know it has to do with another clan." He said coolly.

Yoshino watched her son in shock. "But… why is she here? Why your body?"

Shikamaru just shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Asuma looked down at his student with a neutral expression. "Then we have no choice. We can't help her."

Shikamaru cringed and closed his eyes as Niomi went out in a fit of rage. His hand went up to his head and rubbed his temple in an attempt to stop the migraine that was beginning to form. Chouji looked up at Asuma in disbelief. "We won't? Why? Shikamaru's being tormented by this thing and we can't help him?" Chouji said in an outrage.

Yoshino frowned, knowing how to answer the boys outburst, but stayed silent.

Asuma looked at Shikamaru as he continued to rub his temples. "Because if we let her free without knowing her cause, we could be endangering konohagakure. Think about it, Chouji. Shikamaru said that she was half demon. She could still have the instincts and the power to destroy our village like Kyuubi had before it was destroyed by the yondaime, ending the war between humans and demons. We don't have the yondaime anymore. If she did rampage against our village, we're done for. "Asuma explained.

Chouji looked up at Asuma in shock. "So demons do exist? You just said they didn't!" (That's true! He said they didn't back in chapter three.)

Asuma nodded causing Chouji to pale. "There are. They live in clans or packs. Some are loners but they live in isolated areas so they won't be bothered by us. It's extremely rare to see one." Chouji let out a sight, relieved about what his teacher had told him, just a little bit actually.

Shikamaru winced once again and gritted his teeth at the sound of Niomi's yelling, even if she knew that the other four were unable to hear her rantings.

Yoshino noticed her sons discomfort and touched his arm. Noimi automatically began screaming at the mothers physical contact with her vessel, as loud as ever.

Shikamaru tensed once again. "Could you all leave? You're pissing her off and she's

giving me grief." She said bluntly through clenched teeth.

Yoshino frowned and looked at the window, seeing the sky already darkened from the lack of sunlight and the bright stars already appearing in the night sky. "He's right. Your parents might be worrying about you." she said, indicating to the younger shinobis as she stood up and quickly ushered everyone out of the room.

Shikamaru listened to their footsteps as they left his room, the door shutting behind them with a soft click. He let out a sigh as Niomi's voice calmed slightly… but her anger still flaring all the same in his mind.

'**_Raaahhh! Why won't they just get that stick out of their asses and at LEAST dig up my body?!' _**

'Weren't you paying attention?'

_'**Why would I? You're just a bunch of evolutionalized monkeys. Like I would focus on something as mindless as your race.'** _

'_Teh.. Troublesome.'_

'**_Be quiet you!'_**

'_I'm going to bed.'_

'**_Oh no you're not! You're going to dig up my body!'_**

'_A different time.'_

'**_That's what you said last time and the time before that!'_**

'_Goodnight.'_

'**_Shikamaru, you lazy bum! Get up!'_**

'…'

'**_SHIKAMARU!'_**

'…'

The fox girl mumbled to herself as her vessel quickly fell into a slumber that she had been denying him for a few days now. She continued to float within the darkness of Shikamarus mind, ignoring the many thoughts that were crammed in the same space as she. Even still, a smirk lay on her pink lips when she paid close attention to the outside sounds, assuring that Shikamaru was truly asleep and when at last his mother had retired into her room with her husband who had been researching about what 'illness' his some was ailed with. Only when Niomi heard their door shut did a glint shine in her eyes. Her chakra seeped out from her spirit body and covered Shikamarus own. She waited anxiously for a small pull and greeted it happily when it came, pulling her sprit into Shikamarus unconscious mind, allowing her to control his movements. .**_'If you won't do it, Monkey Butt,'_ **Shikamarus eyes opened to reveal the large red eyes that weren't his own. "Then I'll have to do it myself." Shikamarus and Niomis voice said as one as she stood and leapt out the window and into the night.

NOT FINISHED YET!! KEEP READING!!

Ino walked out of the bathroom with her long purple pajama pants and whit tank top. The long platinum blonde hair fell to her mid back, flowing behind her as she walked into her room, only illuminated by a small lamp. Her father was already in his own room after she came home, so she decided to go to bed early. Ino let out a sigh as she lay in her bed, reflecting on the events that had taken place that day. It wasn't soon after when her eyes had began to droop when she looked over to a picture that had resided on her nightstand next to the lamp that was keeping her somewhat awake. A woman with blonde hair like her own and midnight blue eyes along with a younger version of herself was in the picture. Same as Shikamaru, Chouji, her father and another person. Her blood red hair reminded her of the blood lusting sand shinobi known as Gaara, and her red eyes shown the same dangerous aura as well as that boy.

Ino ignored the other people and looked at the female adult, also known as her departed mother. "Good night, mom." She whispered to her only picture of the deceased parent before turning off the light and falling into a slumber.

At one in the morning, three hours after Ino had already fallen asleep, Ino felt a hand on her shoulder and shake her lightly. She pried her eyes opened slightly to see a large hand on her shoulder. She followed the arm up to see spiky hair pulled up into a high ponytail, giving the image of a pineapple on a body.

Ino instantly recognized the figure. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up, looking at the body that was blackened by the shadows.

Shikamarus arm pulled away from her as he smirked, showing his sharpened white fanglike teeth. (Think vampires. NOT doggies.) Ino's eyes widened as she saw the bat like mark on Shikamarus forehead glowing bright red, even in the darkness of the night. "Hello, little Yamanaka."

**AC: Yes.. I had Ino's mom die. Sad isn't it? Read and reveiw if you want the next chappy! Bai bai!**


End file.
